


Kismet

by Ryuuencho



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is still a gumiho, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Evelynn is Human here, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, some random LoL characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuencho/pseuds/Ryuuencho
Summary: For a moment, Akali couldn’t breathe. There was something so strangely familiar about those golden-eyes. All she could do was watch as the woman stared at her in return, her luscious lips curving slowly into a smile that held so much promise. She could help but feel something inside her feel strongly drawn towards the woman. Magnetic.“Kirei…” she heard herself whisper.“Take a picture, darling. It’ll last longer.” The woman said with a sultry smile. Somehow amused at the thought of being stared at.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story was originally inspired by the talented suqling's LoL Blood Moon lore but since then this story has evolved into something else. Eventually I will incorporate that lore into the overall story. Also this is my first attempt of writing fanfiction so I do apologize for the grammar errors and weird pacing of the story.
> 
> Big thanks to the kdatwt, I get my inspiration from them!

PROLOGUE

The moon shone like a crimson orb hanging in the lonely sky. It was as if watching a scene from an old fable stepping off the page and she was beguiled by its beauty. Something about seeing the moon, so foreign against the unapologetically urban cityscape, Akali got an inexplicable pang nostalgia and longing. For the longest time she could remember, it has always been that way every time she sees a blood moon.

From behind her, an absurdly loud, purple muscle car engine revved, waiting for the traffic light to go green. Spying a glance on the driver seat, she could make out a form of woman with what seemed like pinkish colored hair. Although her features were slightly hidden in the shadows, Akali could see that she was an attractive woman. She was tapping her manicured nails on the steering wheel, seemingly in a hurry to be somewhere else. As if sensing that Akali was staring at her, the woman turned her head her way and arched a brow in the process. For a split second, she thought their eyes met and locked for what seemed like forever. Akali could feel her heartbeat racing and her cheeks flush with heat. And as quickly as it happened, the woman turned her head back to the road and sped away.

Raising both hands, she gave herself a wake-up slap in the face, trying to put her game face on. Now wasn’t the time to get her head stuck in the clouds, she quickly grabbed her luggage, checked her phone’s map and tried to navigate the streets of New York. Granted, it wasn’t a good idea to be walking the streets at night looking for her apartment while being new in this foreign jungle. But it was either that or spend another uncomfortable night in the airport after having missed her connecting flight to JFK from Haneda.

“It should be around the next corner.” She muttered as she adjusted her snapback cap on her head.

CHAPTER 1 

The persistent buzzing of her alarm clock shook her awake. Momentarily disoriented, she groggily rubbed the sleep off her eyes and rose from her bed. Without glancing at the time, she reached her hand to her night stand and hit the clock to stop the infernal noise. She had only arrived last week and she still had to get used to the time zone. Casually stripping her shirt off, her phone rang and Akali grumpily answered it. “Yeah?”

“Akali! Where are you? I’ve been waiting here for 20 minutes now!” Her friend Kai'Sa said on the other line.

Her eyes snapped wide open and spied the clock on her table. It was 8:55 am. Gen. Ed Literature, her first class of the semester starts at 9:30 am, and she did not plan on being late on her very first day.

“Oh shit! I overslept! Why didn’t you call me earlier?!” Groaning, she made a quick dash towards her bathroom.

“I called several times and it went straight to voicemail! If you hurry now, you might make the bus in time.” her friend reprimanded.

“Okay, okay! I gotta go!” she ended the call and hurried through her shower and got dressed quickly, she was out of her apartment in 10 minutes flat. A new personal record.

Calculating the quickest route it would take her to school, she sprinted towards the bus stop. She knew she wouldn't make it in time if she were to take her bicycle. Seeing the bus, she upped her pace while tying her wild and a tad bit wet hair into a quick ponytail. With barely a minute to spare, she reached the bus stop just as the driver was about to close the doors. “Wait!” she exclaimed. “For… Runeterra…University?” she said in between breaths.

The bus driver nodded and grunted in response, waiting for her to enter the bus.

“Thanks mister!” she said and hurriedly scanned her metro card and took a seat. 

This wasn't exactly how she envisioned her day would start, Akali tried to compose herself thinking back a couple of days ago when her official school welcome was over in a flash. The principal wore her standard greeting smile, but it never extended to her eyes, as if her mind was off on some other important task while she ticked Akali off her to-do list. As a new foreign exchange student, Akali knew she had a lot of work cut out for her. After all, the main reason why she got into NYC Runeterra University was on an athletic scholarship. She still had to perform well in her academics to maintain her scholarship. And that meant, not being late for her classes. 

The entire ride took another 10 minutes and she was finally within the university grounds. Running towards her building, she rummaged her messenger bag for the school map. Mentally taking note to memorize the campus as soon as possible. She navigated her route along the plain looking map. Students move around the hallways in gossiping throngs. Everyone knows everyone. Thank the Gods, she knew at least someone in this school. Akali contemplated calling Kai'Sa for directions but thought she’d be wasting more time that way. 

The map that hanged so limply in her hand will soon fall apart along the fold lines and still this place was like a maze to her. It's not like there are any defining landmarks save the numbers on the doors, this place has all the character of plain oatmeal. Running around absently trying to find her room, Akali mentally cursed herself for playing video games the night before her first day of class. Looking at her wristwatch, she had five more minutes. Panicking now, she wildly ran up the stairs and into the corner, when suddenly a figure came out and was standing directly into her path.

‘“Oh shit!” Akali exclaimed knowing she had no way of slowing down to avoid tackling the woman down to the floor. Her shoes made a high-pitched squeaking sound as she desperately tried to slow her momentum. The said woman luckily had the reflexes of a gazelle, gracefully side stepping out of the way and hauled Akali against her chest. Her forearm locked securely just beneath her breasts, successfully breaking her fall.

“I’ve got you.” the woman said. Her voice was somehow husky and absolutely titillating.

The loose locks of fine purplish-red colored hair blew across Akali’s face, and the fresh scent of female skin mixed with jasmine and magnolia oil rose to her nostrils. The scent made her mouth water. The solid warmth of her arm spread to every nerve in her body and almost frying her brain. Snapping back into reality, Akali straightened and she felt the woman loosen her hold on her waist. She turned to face her rescuer and their gazes locked. 

Azure met amber gold. Before her stood what probably was the most beautiful woman Akali had ever seen in her whole 21 years of existence. Luxurious tumble of magenta hair that framed her face and fell in glorious abandon over her shoulders and back. Her stunned gaze shifted to her face, noting her vivid amber eyes sparkling with humor beneath thick, curly lashes, her pert nose, finely sculpted cheeks and soft, supple lips. Then it drifted downward over her fashionably short, black pinstripe shirt dress that fully accentuated her full breasts, trim waist and long shapely legs.

For a moment, Akali couldn’t breathe.There was something so strangely familiar about those golden-eyes. All she could do was watch as the woman stared at her in return, her luscious lips curving slowly into a smile that held so much promise. She could help but feel something inside her feel strongly drawn towards the woman. _Magnetic._

“Kirei…” she heard herself whisper.

“Take a picture, darling. It’ll last longer.” The woman said with a sultry smile. Somehow amused at the thought of being stared at.

Gathering her wits, Akali quickly bowed, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment at being caught gawking at her. “I...I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare…” 

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. She still had to reach her classroom, Akali quickly turned on her heel and ran towards the corridor. Quickly realizing she hadn’t thanked the mystery woman, she turned around still hopping backwards. 

“Oh, thanks for the save back there!” she shouted, flashing the woman her brightest smile in gratitude and ran towards her classroom.

By the time Akali reached her classroom, she was pleasantly surprised that the professor hadn’t started the class let alone entered the room. Spying a tall, raven haired girl waving at her amongst the sea of people, she quickly made her way to the seat her friend saved for her. 

“Took you long enough! You’re so lucky the professor isn’t here yet.” Kai'Sa said, squeezing Akali’s cheeks in the process. “Late on your first day of class in a new school, such a child.”

“Yah! Bitch that hurts!” She said while rubbing her abused cheeks. “But the prof isn’t here yet so I’m not late.” She frowned at her only friend on the campus. 

Kai'Sa was what you would call a free spirited, mom/wife material, and genuinely nice girl. She was tall, slender and had a lithe dancer’s physique. Her long straight black hair was accented with a single streak of green highlight on the side. 

They met back in Japan when Kai'Sa’s father moved there because of work. She was the only foreign girl in Akali’s class and she stuck out like a sore thumb. So much that she was targeted by bullies for being different. It was one fateful afternoon during physical education that Akali landed a magnificent spinning back kick to one of Kai'Sa's bullies that cemented their friendship. The martial artist got an earful from the principal and later on, from her mother for being violent. After that encounter, they became thick as thieves, getting into mischief and pulling each other out of said mischief. When her father was transferred back to South Africa, they tearfully promised each other to keep in touch.

So when Akali finally got a chance to leave her strict family, she dropped everything and took a chance on Kai'Sa’s suggestion to apply for an athletic scholarship in Runeterra University. The school was actually more than thrilled to accept her into the scholastic program after seeing her impressive martial arts record.

“Well look who the cat dragged in…” Kai'Sa said. Suddenly, the room had gone silent and all eyes glued on the new-comer. 

Akali looked towards the door and there she found her mystery woman. Feeling her jaw drop to the ground, she couldn’t stop staring at the gorgeous woman as she made herself towards her seat a few rows in front of them.

“Hey Kali, you’re drooling all over the table.” Kai'Sa joked, amused at her friend’s reaction. 

Snapping back into reality for the nth time, Akali closed her mouth and turned her head back to her friend. “WHO IS THAT?”

“Oooohhh, I see… somebody has a crush.” The raven-haired girl laughed. 

“Dammit Bokkie, tell me! Who is she?” Akali exclaimed, wincing as knew she sounded like a whiny child asking for candy. 

“That, my pubescent friend, is the one and only Queen of Business Administration, Evelynn Masters. She’s actually our senior but she took a year long sabbatical from school.” Her friend recounted. “I didn’t think she would re-enroll this semester though.”

 _Evelynn. God even her name sounded gorgeous._ Akali thought to herself. “Why?”

“Well, she was doing modelling and naturally gained popularity pretty quick. I thought she’d stick to it too.”

“So she’s kinda, uh, celebrity, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty famous, rather infamous, you know. Something like a diva or demoness. Of course, I only hear that from petty boys she rejected and even vicious girls jealous of her. So, can’t really take their word for it.” Kai'Sa said, fiddling with her hair. “Well either way, she’s way out of your league Kali.” she teased again.

“Bitch, I’ll have you know that all my relationships have been pretty vanilla straight.” Akali defended herself, causing her friend to laugh at her admission. “I was only curious cause I almost tackled her on my way here. I got lost looking for this room.”

“Classic Akali! For a martial arts prodigy you sure can be clumsy at times!” Then suddenly, Kai'Sa's face turned serious, she held her friend’s face between both her hands and said in a very sober tone. “But you know, it's okay to play for the other team. In fact, if it’s her, I give you my blessing, my child.” she teased all the while squishing Akali’s face. 

“Gee, thanks Mom!” sticking her tongue at her friend, Akali swatted her friend’s hands away and turned her attention to fixing her notes. 

Soon after, the class had started but from time to time, she found herself staring at Evelynn’s profile. The way she sat legs crossed as she wrote on her planner or the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when it obstructed her vision. Akali couldn’t really pinpoint why she was that drawn to her. Granted the woman was a looker, but she wasn’t looking to hook up with her either. After an hour or so, the class ended uneventfully. She found herself searching the room again for Evelynn, but to her dismay, she was already exiting the room.

“Hey, what’s your next class? I still have to pass by the dance studio after this and maybe we can meet up for lunch at the cafeteria?” Kai'Sa said, already standing up and carrying her things. 

“Hmm, I’ve got 2 classes lined up. I’ll send you a message when I’m done, okay?” 

“Got it. Don’t be too late this time!” She chuckled and walked away out of the room.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Evelynn made her way back to the car and slid gracefully inside her custom purple ‘69 Dodge Charger. Her first day and official return to the university, ended in a blur of monotonous classes and countless faces from professors, fawning male students to awestrucked juniors. Pretty much a tiresome and uneventful day, save for one moment she recalled. 

_After putting on the final flick of mascara on her lashes, Evelynn turned to get her bag and made her way out of the women’s comfort room to the 3rd floor hallway. Seeing that her wrist watch read 9:25am, she was about to walk away towards her class when she heard a high-pitched squeak of skidding shoes, followed by an expletive of a girl’s voice._

_“Oh shit!”_

_She quickly sidestepped out of the way just in time to avoid colliding with the girl. Seizing her before she could fall face first on the floor, she hauled the girl against her chest. The simple action of pulling her body against hers was strangely satisfying, like a puzzle piece snapping neatly into place. Evelynn was startled by her instant reaction to her, she had never experienced such visceral response to a woman before._

_“I’ve got you.” She said, her voice coming a little out of breath and husky like she was the one running a marathon._

_As the girl found her footing, Evelynn loosened her hold on her, letting her arms slide back to her side. The girl was petite, her wild black hair with blonde highlights tied into a high ponytail, that showed an interesting design of her undercut. She was dressed in a black parka that seemed two sizes too big for her, white shirt tucked into a pair of black shorts. For a short girl, she had pretty, nicely toned, long legs and dainty feet donning high-rise black socks and black-gold running shoes._

_When the girl finally turned her face towards her, Evelynn thought she was gorgeous, staring up at her with her big striking azure eyes. Some wild strands of hair escaped her ponytail to pleasantly frame her face and split into side-bangs over her left eye. She couldn’t help but be amused as she realized that the girl was blatantly staring at her, almost as equally as she was to her, then her blue eyes travelled down to her body. Something about the way the girl was staring at her made her catch her breath and get excited. She felt little sparks of electricity dancing over her skin. She heard her whisper something in a foreign language that she couldn’t quite catch._

_Rather than take offense, she smiled and purred. “Take a picture, darling. It’ll last longer”_

_The azure-eyed girl turned red in 1.5 seconds flat, bowing her head profusely. “I...I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare…” she apologized._

_Evelynn was about to reply when suddenly the bell for the first period rang and the mystery girl dashed away from her. And just as suddenly, the ponytailed girl did a quick 180 turn to face her again. Maintaining her hopping/running backwards pace, the magenta-haired woman thought that the girl might stumble and fall again. Then the mystery girl’s face lit up like a thousand megavolts of pure radiant smile, sending an electrifying wave of excitement into Evelynn’s veins, as the girl grinned at her in a pleasantly warm yet dopey way. Her brain captured the moment like a snapshot. She was thoroughly intrigued. She wanted to get to know this person more._

_She started going after her, when another voice called out to her from behind. "Miss Masters?”_

_Turning around, she was greeted by the professor of her first period class. They exchanged pleasantries and talked about her re-enrollment and about general school-related topics as they made their way towards her classroom. All the while, Evelynn's thoughts were wandering back to her unusual reaction, and a nagging sense of deja vu towards a certain blue-eyed girl._

Realizing that she had been zoning out for quite a while inside her car, she turned on the engine and exited the parking space onto the main road. She was quite annoyed with herself making a fuss over some dopey azure-eyed kid. But was equally intrigued by that spark. As she was nearing her apartment, she saw a familiar ponytailed figure clad in an oversized black parka walking by the sidewalk. 

Smiling to herself, she slowed her car and kept it to the slowest yet acceptable speed, stalking the girl like a lioness stalking its prey. She was about to follow the girl as she turned to the corner but was stopped by the traffic light. Drumming her fingertips on the car wheel, she waited for lights to turn green. At the switch of the lights, Evelynn quickly turned the corner, quickly scanning the sidewalks and storefronts for any sign of her prey. To her irritation, she realized that the girl had already disappeared, sighing deeply she decided to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sivir, and a little more of Kai'Sa. Originally, I had planned doing a Kahri paring but Sivir is damn fine too. Again, I really do not know more than the basics of the LoL verse so, any deviation from the character's personalities, etc. are purely my own interpretation.

Getting off the bus, Akali was making her way back to her apartment when she remembered she had to do some groceries. Tired and hungry, she decided to just take a different route home and turned to the next corner heading to the nearby pizza place she had been frequenting for the past week since her first arrival here.

Entering the busy pizza parlor, Akali waved at the tall, attractive brunette, Sivir. Although Akali had only been in New York for a week, she had already been friends with Sivir through video calls and online gaming for a year now. That and the fact that Sivir was dating her best friend for almost two years now also helped cement their friendship. 

“Hey, here again? You’re gonna get fat in a few weeks' time.” The pretty, olive skinned girl called out. 

“Ha! I got a pretty fast metabolism ya know!” she quipped back, flexing her arms for emphasis. “That, and I’m too lazy to cook!” Smiling sheepishly at her friend as she slid into a vacant seat by the counter.

“So how did your first day go? I just got back from my class as well and I’m already beat.” Sivir said, dramatically slumping her upper body onto the counter. 

Galio, the big looming figure tossing pizza dough in the air, grunted at Sivir. “You ain’t getting out of this shift yet Siv. You promised in exchange for Saturdays off.” Deftly catching the pizza dough in one hand, he adjusted the goofy looking chicken hat on top of his head and turned back to putting toppings on the pizza. He was Birdio’s store manager and Sivir’s adoptive father. “So what’ll it be, squirt?” he asked Akali.

“The usual large pizza, and gimme a box of fried chicken to go.” she said without missing a beat. “By any chance, do you have any instant spicy cup ramyeons in this joint?”

“This ain’t a convenience store, Akali.” Sivir said, already jotting down the order and passing the order form to a kitchen crew before coming back to her. “So how was Runeterra Uni?”

“Confusing! The place is a freaking maze. I was almost late for my first class this morning too!” she said. 

“Kai didn’t call you?”

“She did. I slept through her first five calls.”

“You gotta stop playing your video games and start exploring the campus more then.” 

“Psshhh, then who are you gonna go on raids online then? You’d die without me around!” she laughed. 

“Puhlease, I can do raids without you just fine, thank you very much!” The pizza girl retorted while deftly preparing a stack of pizza boxes. “I wish I made the stupid transfer this year. Then we’d all hang out in school.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Kai’Sa didn’t want me to waste my scholarship. RU only covered half of the expenses, whereas in my school, it’s basically all expenses paid. Even after I said, I don’t mind paying half, she threw a fit about it.”

“Damn bro, suck it up. Getting a free ride in college is a pretty sweet deal. Also Bokkie is _scary_ when she’s mad.” 

“Yeah, never again! Anyway, the highlight of my day was when Kai’Sa showed up in my school after classes. What was yours?”

Akali stared dreamily into the ceiling. “I almost tackled a gorgeous woman in the hallway before the first period.”

Sivir laughed and turned to her friend. “Oh yeah, Kai mentioned something like that. Said you were crushing your university’s resident diva.”

“I am not!” she furrowed her brows, blushing a little as she recalled her knee-jerk reaction towards Evelynn. 

They spent a few minutes roasting each other over their mutual love of online video gaming. When Akali’s order was done, she paid and said goodbyes to the pizza crew. As she was about to exit the store, Galio whistled at her and threw two cups of spicy ramyeons in quick succession. With her martial arts background, her reflexes were on point as she easily caught both noodles, happily surprised at the unexpected treat from Galio.

“On the house, squirt!” he called and turned back to tossing pizza doughs in the air. 

“Jeez Galio, way to load her up on junk and carbs! She’ll be dead in a week!” Sivir laughed. 

“Thanks guys! I’ll come around soon!” The ponytailed girl beamed and waved goodbye. Feeling so lucky to have found such good people in this city, Akali cheerfully trotted as she headed home. 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Pairs. They have to work in pairs. It was the only thing that registered in Akali’s mind when the professor announced a term paper to be done in pairs randomly selected by some draw lot phone app. Barely a month in class and they already have a group project, one that would last the entire semester and would comprise almost two thirds of their grades as the professor said. Of course, she was hoping to be partnered with Kai'Sa but that didn't happen when her friend was paired with another student. She wasn’t really worried, she was pretty chill, she could hang with anyone she thought confidently. 

Tethi and Masters. Her confidence level dropped like a hot potato. The LED screen in front of the class projected their names as a large majority of collective groans echoed in the classroom, no doubt coming from the men that were secretly hoping to be paired with Evelynn. As the random pairing selection drew to a close, the professor told the class to sit next to their assigned partners. “Get to know your partners well, and get used to having them around!” he said.

Kai'Sa patted her back and shooed her away, pointing out that her partner was going to occupy Akali’s seat. “Go get her, Tiger!” She snickered as Akali anxiously made way towards her own partner. 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

As Evelynn saw her name with some random student, she sighed thinking that it was probably another vanilla male, or irritating female, that would either fawn over her every word or sulk pettily in a corner and in therein be completely useless as a partner. For about two thirds of their grades, she really didn’t want to be partnered with a leech, so to speak. Having experienced it first hand too many times to count, she needed someone she can bounce ideas off with, stimulate her, engage with her. Smiling to herself for having such high expectations, she mentally prepared herself being shackled to someone for the rest of the semester. She drummed her fingertips on the table and didn’t really bother to look around to guess who he or she was. Evelynn doesn’t go around looking for people, she thought smugly, people look for Evelynn. 

“Uh, hi! I’m Akali Jhomen Tethi, your partner for the term paper.” Said a pleasing woman's voice from her side. Evelynn stopped stewing in her thoughts at the smooth sound of the woman’s voice. For some strange reason, the smokey timbre struck her as sexy. Arching her immaculately sculpted brow, Evelynn turned towards the newcomer and her eyes widened in recognition. 

It was her. The cute, azure-eyed little girl she saved from falling a few weeks ago. Dressed in another voluminous black hoodie with gold accents, a pair of black cargo harem pants that tapered to her ankles and black/gold sneakers. Her distinctively wild black and blonde hair was still in that high ponytail with long side bangs. _Well, well, well this is interesting._ Evelynn thought, an alluring smile forming on her lips, genuinely pleased with the thought of working with Akali.

“Well hello, darling. I didn’t think you'd be in the same year...let alone the same class.” she said, gesturing to sit beside her. She held out her carefully manicured hand and introduced herself. “A pleasure to finally meet you, Akali. You can call me Eve.”

The younger woman gingerly shook her hand, flashed her one of her intriguingly radiant smiles and sat next to her. Placing all her notes and phone on her desk, she turned her gaze back to Evelynn. “I’m actually a junior here… I took this class to load up on extra credits.”

“Oh… so you're _my_ junior then.” 

“Yeah...say I never got to thank you properly before…” Akali scratched the back of her nape, cheeks flushed. “How ‘bout I treat you to lunch or something? Is today okay?”

 _How adorable._ Evelynn thought. _I can work with this one._ “It’s really not a big deal, darling. But I’ll take you up on that offer.” she purred.

“Okay cool. I still have another class after this one though…here’s my number.” the azure-eyed girl scribbled her number on a piece of post it paper, sticking it on top of Evelynn’s planner. 

The amber-eyed woman smiled, and leaned oh so close towards Akali. So close that their faces were mere inches away from each other. The air around them crackled, Evelynn’s whole body tingling from her scalp to her toes. _There it was again. That spark._

She could see the girl blushing as Evelynn inched even closer and gracefully turned her head to the side, giving the ponytailed girl an eyeful of her neck and cleavage. She could see her shiver as Evelynn leaned a little more closer, close enough to feel the heat radiating off her, her breath warm as if puffed against Evelynn’s throat. And just as suddenly she leaned back to her seat, waved the girl’s phone in front of her face to unlock it.

Blinking rapidly, as if coming out of a spell, Akali watched as Evelynn typed something in her phone and tossed it her way. Catching it in one hand, she found that Evelynn had saved her number in the contacts.

“Now I trust you won’t give it out to anyone, will you?” 

“Heck no!” Akali replied without hesitation. 

“Good girl. So tell me about yourself. I would have noticed if a cute girl like you was attending this school.” Evelynn said.

“Uh...yeah…Well, I just transferred a month ago actually. I’m originally from Japan and got here through an athletic scholarship.” she said, feeling embarrassed by the way the other woman was addressing her. 

_Athletic hmmm, I wonder what she has hidden there_. Amber eyes leisurely perusing the other’s body. “Dare I ask what sport, darling?”

Akali suddenly felt naked, which was stupid, considering she had several layers of clothing on. “Martial Arts!” She said with a yelp and cleared her throat. “Umm, yeah...ahem... I’ve been practicing ever since. Love it actually. Keeps me in control and fit.” 

_Control._ “My, my, you are full of surprises. I look forward to getting to know you more...especially on a more personal level.” Her golden eyes brimming with promise.

Her mouth dropped. She was saved having to reply when the bell rang, and Evelynn gracefully rose from her seat and tipped Akali’s chin up. “Careful not to let the flies in dear.” she chuckled seductively and walked away. 

Not knowing what to make of that interaction, Akali was already looking forward to seeing her again later. 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 _The school cafeteria._ When Akali messaged her to meet up for lunch, Evelynn didn’t think it was going to be the campus cafeteria. Having never eaten here, much less set foot on the place, she felt a bit out of place. Especially with Akali’s pretty, slender friend eyeing her with curiosity. 

“What’s the matter? Place is not up to your taste?” Kai'Sa asked, not a hint of malice in her pleasantly warm voice. 

“I… I have never eaten here before so I don’t exactly know what to do…” she said eyeing the buffet table with uncertainty.

Akali smiled and pumped her chest. “Don’t worry! Just follow me! To be honest the food here is actually good, and plus it's a buffet so you can take as much as you want.” Skipping towards the beginning of the line. 

Whatever irritation or awkwardness she felt, was suddenly whisked away by Akali’s infectious smile. Evelynn thought this could be a good thing after all. 

Rolling her eyes up heavensward, Kai'Sa gestured to Evelynn and smiled apologetically. “I’m really sorry on behalf of my oblivious friend. You see, she is still very much a child especially when it comes to food.” They observed Akali as she gingerly started selecting her food from the buffet table, Kai'Sa turned her attention back to the magenta-hair woman beside her. “But the food is really great! Runeterra University’s cafeteria is headed by the famous Culinary department after all.” 

When they had gotten their meals and settled on their tables, Kai'Sa led the conversation at the table and Evelynn found that she honestly liked the animated dancer. They had the same tastes in fashion, cosmetics and they have a mutual love for teasing Akali, much to the martial artist’s dismay. 

“Honestly Kali, don’t you even breathe while eating?!” the dancer said when she saw the said girl shoveling spoonful of food nonstop. “At least chew your food! You’ll choke.”

“Mmmmfp! Don’t be such a mom, Bokkie!” 

Evelynn eyed the pair’s interaction with interest, wanting to join in the conversation but did not know how to proceed. “You two look really... close.” she commented, careful not to show a hint of envy in her voice. 

“Hahaha, of course we are! We’ve been glued to the hip ever since I met her in Japan when we were ten years old. My dad moved a lot for work and I somehow ended up spending 6 years babysitting this...” Kai'Sa paused, eyeing Akali shove another spoonful of food in her already full cheeks. “...creature.”

“Six years.”

“Yep, until my dad had to transfer back South Africa for work, we pretty much grew up together.”

“Okay, going in for round two!” After a few minutes, Akali announced confidently and quickly took her finished tray and headed towards the buffet line.

“Is she…”

“Yes. During lunch, and every other meal time, her mission in life is to shove as much food into that tiny body of hers.” the raven-haired girl said. “Rogue may not look like it, but underneath all the layers of cloth, is and I quote her, one lean, mean fighting machine. Stupid but, you should totally see her in her natural element.”

Intrigued, Evelynn made a mental note to do just that. “Rogue?” 

“Oh, one of the many things I like to call her."

“Curious. Why Rogue though?” Evelynn asked.

“Well… long story short, she kinda went rogue from her family and stuff. Her mother is… well, she dropped everything to transfer here. So I call her that. But Dumbass is my personal favorite.” 

Stealing another glance at the blue-eyed girl as she topped her plate with another serving of lasagna, she couldn’t help but smile at how adorable yet captivating the girl was to her. It even surprised her at how she was actively teasing the girl and already calling her pet names, almost as if she was flirting with her… _No, leave it at teasing. It was like having a cute little sister. Nothing more._

“You know… I’m not sure I’m in the position to say this but as easygoing as Akali seems, it usually takes a while to get to know her. I hope you’d stick around, cause she seems to really like you.” Kai'Sa, with the elbows on the table, placed her head on top of her intertwined hands, quietly observing the way Evelynn was smiling at her friend. 

“Hm? What do you mean?”

The raven-haired hair girl shrugged her shoulders. “Just saying. I’ve got a _special_ sense for these kinds of things.” she winked at Evelynn. 

Just then, Akali sat back into her seat at the table, looking pleased at her tray. “Sorry it took a while. I have a practice session later on and I need fuel.” Sitting down, she started eating like there’s no tomorrow.

“Well I have to go class next, so I gotta leave you guys now.” Bokkie said, she reached her hand across the table and offered it to Evelynn. “It’s really nice to meet you, Evelynn. Hope to hang with you again soon!” 

“I agree, we should do this again more often.” Evelynn said, shaking Kai'Sa’s hand. 

“Bye, Bokkie!” Akali waved, already halfway done with her plate. With just the two of them, they lapsed into an awkward silence. Suddenly feeling the need to lighten the mood, Akali tried to come up with any topic they can talk about. Finding none, she sighed. “I know I said, I’d treat you to lunch but I ended up leading you here.” 

She lowered her gaze to her plate, pushing the food back and forth with her fork. “I guess I panicked. To be honest, I don’t know why but I’m really nervous around you.” 

Surprised at the sudden admission, Eve waited until the girl could finish expressing herself. She appreciated Akali’s honesty and found it refreshing. 

“I guess, I really would like to get to know you more, you know, maybe as friends. Not like, because we have to.” 

“Oh Akali, I can honestly say the same thing, darling.”

“For reals?” the blue-eyed girl said, smiling like a child getting an early Christmas present. 

“Would you like to go on a drive with me?” Evelynn invited.

“Heck yeah!” Akali started to say, then she looked at her schedule on her phone. “But I still have a couple of classes and practice in the afternoon though. Is it okay if we come back here later?”

She looked at her with such adorable puppy blue eyes, that Evelynn couldn’t possibly say no even if she wanted to. “Of course anything for you, darling.”

They left the cafeteria and headed towards the campus parking lot where Eve’s Dodge Charger was parked. Akali could feel her sweat trickling on her back as her black multi layer clothes seemed to absorb the hot summer air. Evelynn seemed unaffected by the heat as she led Akali to the passenger seat of her car. Noting that this was probably the only time she has ever let anyone ride shotgun. 

“Where are we going?” the rogue asked as she buckled her seatbelt on.

“I was thinking of showing you around, well whatever we can fit in the next 3 hours before I have to bring you back to school.” the diva said. “But I must warn you, I like to drive fast. Sit tight.” Just then she stepped on the car’s accelerator and left the campus in a matter of a few seconds. 

“Holy shi--! Eve there is a… no, not there...” Akali was sure that her soul had left her body when Evelynn weaved through traffic like the police was hot on her heels. After a few close calls, Akali eventually found the woman’s unique driving style exhilarating and fun, reminding her of GTA minus mowing down pedestrians and public properties.

“Is that a commentary on my driving, darling?”

“Absolutely not. The words reckless and scary didn’t cross my mind at all.” She punctuated with a smile.

“Good girl.” Evelynn smiled.

When the light changed, Evelynn veered them into the left lane, accelerating sharply and passing three cars to their right before cutting off the fourth. Horns honked in symphony, but they’d gained valuable ground. As the light in front of them clung to its final moment of yellow, Evelynn snuck past, leaving other cards stacked up behind them at the intersection. When they encountered traffic or gridlock, Evelynn used back streets, took corners like she owned them, and did so without taking out any pedestrians in the process. Though she was cutting it close.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified of you right now. It’s an interesting combination.” the rogue said. 

Eve sent Akali her more winning smile. “I could probably work with both.”

“Let’s not get off topic. You’re kind of a menace. A skilled, hot menace, because I’ve never seen anyone sail through the city like that, but a menace all the same.”

 _Hot, eh?_ Evelynn did know why hearing that brought such a rush of heat to her. “I like to drive fast and I’m good at it.” Eve shrugged. “Call it whatever you like, darling.”

“Death-defying. Let’s go with that.”

“I can get behind death-defying.” She popped on her sunglasses and took them towards Soho district. 

If it weren’t for the infernal summer heat, Akali thought the drive was actually fun. Although the AC was turned on, she was fanning herself with her hand and checked the temperature on her phone widget display. “It’s 34°C! It was only twenty two when I left for school this morning.”

Evelynn was about to turn the airconditioning to max when she heard her passenger grunt.

“Sorry,” Akali says and unbuckled her seat belt. 

She proceeded to lean forward and pull her oversized hoodie up and over her head, revealing a clingy, thin, off white half-sleeved, v-neck shirt that clung to her like a second skin, a hint of her black sports bra and hard abs visible through the sheer fabric. Her shoulders and arms were surprisingly toned, muscles flexing as she extricated her arms from the sleeves of her hoodie. She was sweating a little, Evelynn eyed a lone streak of sweat trickled down from her throat, to the center of her collar bone and disappeared into the hint of her cleavage. Evelynn had the urge to trace her body with her fingers the way her sweat trickled over hers. _Hmmm..._ She had to remind herself to keep her eyes on the road. If she were to continue staring at her like she wanted to, they’d probably die in a fiery car wreck right there on the road. 

“You look hot.” The words slipped out before Evelynn had the chance to stop herself and she could swear the younger woman’s face turned even redder more from embarrassment than to heat. “Uncomfortable, I mean. Would you like to roll down the windows or just blast the AC to max?” she smiled at her.

“Window!” she gave Evelynn a sheepish grin, already rolling the windows down and slightly stuck her neck outside to catch the wind in her face like some cute puppy out for a ride.

When Akali settled back to her seat and buckled her seat belt back, she was sporting such a satisfied face that Evelyn just had to laugh at how pure she was. The rogue looked at her questioningly and stared intensely, Evelynn quieted down. 

“Better?”

“Much. I thought I was gonna spontaneously combust back there.”

 _You and me both._ She found herself frowning at this strange attraction with this girl. 

_That’s right. Not even a crush, this is just an attraction._

They spent the next few hours at Evelynn's favorite cafe, getting to know each other more, until they had to part ways for their own classes. Evelynn learned that besides being at least three years younger than her, Akali majored in digital arts and only took the same Gen-Ed Literature class to load up on academic credits and to have at least more than one class with her friend Kai'Sa. To some it was probably a boring and bothersome afternoon, but for Evelynn it was strangely satisfying and made her feel content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might release chapter 3 within this week... but we'll see. 
> 
> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this and thank you for taking time to read!
> 
> I lurk in twitter, but I don't tweet that much (keyword being lurk) and post even sparringly on instagram: @ryuuencho  
> But I'malso planning on posting some akalynn sketches (might be nsfw) on those accounts in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a bit of an impulse to write. I wanted Akali to have a sort of identity crisis rather than already establishing her as gay on the get-go. I know it would have been easier to just say she's gay from the start. 
> 
> It's super rushed because my brain cells just plain gave up on me midway. I'm not going to elaborate on the gay issue, though.

Over the next few days they both started to enjoy each other’s presence. Akali looked forward to the days she had the same class as Kai'Sa and Eve. Gradually she got to know the magenta-haired beauty more and found that she wasn’t really an ice princess as the rumors in school circulated. From what she discovered, Evelynn was born from a very affluent family, and was also admitted into school on full academic scholarship due to her superior intellect. She didn’t really need to finish college since it was already a sure thing that she would succeed in heading her family’s vast business ventures. And of course one cannot forget her undeniable beauty, she was the perfect beauty and brains package. Not surprisingly, her name was also well known in other departments as well. She always seemed to have a flock of admirers wherever she went. 

Girls, on the other hand, tend to avoid her and see her as an unfair competition. Akali hated the fact that everyone had an opinion of Evelynn. Ranging from petty to vicious rumors from jealous women, to rude and disgusting ones coming from men itching to have a taste of her. Wherever she went, the amber-eyed woman always stood out. The fact that she had to take a year off school did not diminish her reputation any less. 

Granted, Evelynn was intimidating and had a touch-me-not aura towards people she did not associate with, but once you got to know her, if you’re lucky enough to catch her attention, that is, she was highly likeable and generous. She seemed to enjoy teasing Akali and chatting up with Kai'Sa about the latest fashion trends, cosmetics and whatever else all girly girls enjoy. They got so close that Kai'Sa even laughingly remarked that Akali followed Evelynn around like a loyal puppy.

Akali was grinning ear to ear by the time she entered the classroom on Wednesday. She made sure she was always on time and took extra care with her appearance. She looked at Evelynn’s seat and found it empty, but it didn’t stop her from grinning like an idiot.

Kai’Sa looked at her questioningly, as she took her seat beside her. “You’re awfully in a cheery mood lately. Care to share?”

The rogue didn’t answer, just continued looking dopey as she took out her notes from her bag. 

“Okay seriously, Kali. What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Just woke up in a good mood.” 

Just then Evelynn entered the room, and Akali’s smile grew even wider. Evelynn was followed by a flock of admiring men at her heels, but it didn’t stop the little fluttery feeling from starting in her chest.

Kai’Sa narrowed her eyes as she studied her friend’s face. “Well ‘nothing’ just strode into the room. Am I right? Or am I right?” 

Blushing a little, Akali fidgeted in her seat under Kai’Sa knowing gaze. “Shut up, Bokkie.”

Taking pity on her friend, the dancer gave her a knowing smile but let the subject drop. Akali was as subtle as a train wreck. 

The rogue was praying that the professor would already assign them to work together when class started. Unfortunately, Mr. Rhodes had them read passages aloud, starting from the rows up and going down. Akali hated reading out loud, but she suffered her way through it. Kai’Sa was snickering to herself when she stumbled over some of the more difficult words.

And then it got to Evelynn and Akali’s eyes riveted to her desk, so that she wouldn’t look at her, not wanting to give Kai’Sa any more ammunition against her. Eve started to read and for some reason, her voice got all low and melodic and holy shit. She didn’t stumble on any of the words and didn’t read it in the same robotic voice as everyone else. She read it as if she was performing on stage, and Akali looked up to see if anyone else was being affected by it like she was. 

A cursory glance around the room said no. She felt her face going red and looked back at her desk. She finally finished and sat down. Akali breathed a sigh of relief. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her look over at her. The rogue wasn’t about to turn her head because then they’d make eye contact and Kai’Sa would be all over her again. So she just couldn’t. 

And then, in his infinite wisdom, Mr. Rhodes said the words that almost every student, except Akali, dreaded. “Okay, pair up.” Kai’Sa was already giving her a smug smile, wiggling her eyebrows and shooing her away to leave her seat. 

“Guess I have no choice,” Akali said, trying to sound bored while her heart was beating roughly three thousand miles a minute. 

To which, the dancer chuckled. “Yeah, I know you’d rather be paired with me.”

Akali made her way towards the empty seat behind Evelynn, she resisted the urge to check on her hair as the said woman smiled at her. 

“Hello darling.” 

“Hey, Eve.” 

Just then Mr. Rhodes came by their desk and handed out our assignments. They had to pick from a list of topics, write a fifteen page paper together and do a presentation for the rest of the class. It wasn’t due for a couple of months yet, but Mr. Rhodes wanted his students to take his class seriously. 

Akali was really beginning to love Mr. Rhodes. Granted, a fifteen page paper was hellish but that was a small price to pay when it meant that Evelynn and her were going to have to work together for the next few months. No way around it. They would have to work in-class and outside to get everything done. 

“So...” Evelynn said, grabbing the topic list before Akali could reach for it. “I think we should do the one about Paradise Lost, we can focus on the tragic figure of Lucifer. So this work will be the investigation of the transformation of Lucifer’s character.” 

Akali hadn’t seen the choices, but hot damn, she sounded so awesome right then, all the rogue could do was stare at her. “Let me see the list.” 

Evelynn raised one absolutely perfect eyebrow and handed her the paper. As the rogue scanned the topic, she could feel the other woman studying her. Akali hadn’t really absorbed what the paper said, she was so consciously aware of those eyes on her. She pushed a wayward lock of hair from her face and looked at Eve.

“Okay, we can do the Lucifer thing. But I want to write the paper. I type really fast.” 

Eve gave her another eyebrow raise, something passed over her face and slid her eyes back down to the paper. “You can type but we’ll write it together. I’ll do the presentation, darling.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Akali was absolutely fine with that. Recalling how the woman recited earlier, she was much more articulate than her. Akali would probably end up stumbling over her words and mess things up. 

There was a moment where neither of them knew what to say. The quiet hum of talk seemed distant. It almost felt like the two of them were completely alone. And then Mr. Rhodes walked over and cleared his throat.

“Better get started, ladies.” He gave us a stern look and Akali glanced at Eve. For a brief second, she could have sworn she was holding in a smile. But she smoothed her expression like a wrinkle out of fabric and it was gone.

“Guess we should start.” Akali said to her.

“Guess we should.”

For the rest of the period, they spent it discussing their course of action. Akali was in charge of pulling quotes from the book they could use in their paper and Evelynn was busy looking up other sources on her tablet. 

Still, the ponytailed girl couldn’t take her eyes off Eve. As if it was planned that way, a shaft of sunlight broke through one of the skylights and highlighted the vibrant hues of her magenta colored hair. If she didn’t know any better, Akali would have said she looked like an angel. And then she turned and gave her a look and Akali edited her assessment. Fallen angel. Definitely a fallen angel. Akali was sure no angel looked as sinfully seductive as Evelynn did at that moment. 

It was just then that she realized she’d been staring. _Dammit._

Akali shoved her face in her book and tried to get back to work. A moment later, she looked up because Evelynn cleared her throat.

“What do you think about this?” Her voice was softer than she’d ever heard it and Akali nearly fell out of her seat when she leaned over with the tablet to show her whatever was on the screen.

The blue-eyed girl looked down at it, but it could have been written in hieroglyphics for all she noticed. Evelynn was too close. Way too close and she was freaking out about it. Her heart was pounding so much that she was sure the other woman could hear it.

“Well?” she said, her voice was totally breathy and low. Akali turned just a fraction and gulped.

Evelynn was wearing glasses. Her eyes were crazy gorgeous up close. She blinked the longest lashed Akali’d ever seen on a real person and suddenly breathing became a chore.

A rush of heat started from the top of her lungs and poured down her body into her toes. She had never felt this way before and it didn’t seem to be going away soon. Akali had come to the realization that glasses made Eve about ten thousand times hotter than she already was.

“Is there something on my face, darling?”

Akali blinked a few times and it was like coming up for air after being underwater. She coughed once and then leaned back. She had leaned way far over without realizing it. Evelynn didn’t appear affected at all.

Except.

Except for the slightest tremor in her hand as she held the tablet. 

_Huh._

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 _Cute._

Akali was dangerously cute. Evelynn thought as she watched the rogue bury her nose into the book and when she caught her staring. The golden-eyed woman watched as she took down notes. 

The rogue almost caught her looking, so she quickly turned and pretended to pay attention to Mr. Rhodes, who was going on and on about feminism but Eve wasn’t paying attention. Her focus narrowed to one particular point. And she was sitting right next to her, taking notes. 

There were a lot of things she discovered about the rogue in that period. Like the fact that she had a surprisingly easy to read, cursive penmanship, for someone more used to writing Japanese characters. She had several holes in her ears, but only the bottom hole had a silver stud in it. She also bit her lower lip unconsciously as she concentrated on copying the quotes from the book to her notes. 

At the end of the class, Evelynn had barely taken any notes on the material, but she’d made a hell of a lot of notes about Akali. This was going to be a continuing problem. 

Evelynn packed up hastily so that she could leave the room ahead of her. She wanted to say something to her, invite her out to lunch or something but settled on a measly, “See you next Friday.”, and walked out of the classroom. She had to put Akali out of her mind. Nothing was ever going to happen, so it was crazy to even try.

But not-thinking about Akali lasted until Friday, when she walked into Gen. Lit class and saw how cute she was. How in the hell hadn’t she noticed her before they were paired? She was a neon sign in front of her face and not looking at her was nearly impossible. Somehow she’d flipped a switch and it didn’t matter what she did, Evelynn was aware of it. She swore she could smell her even after she’d left the room. 

She began to date people, thinking that it has been a while since she’d dated and that was probably why she was so out of tune with herself. She’d look at the handsome men vying for her attention and asked herself if she found him attractive.

 _No. Nothing. Absolutely nothing._ It was like looking at a marble sculpture. Pleasing to the eye, but she didn’t want to buy it. Akali still floated in the back of her head. She’d been lurking there in all her adorable glory. And as much as she wanted her there, Evelynn wasn’t sure she liked this disruption in her routine. 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Three days later, Akali was in one of the private study rooms at the campus library, munching on chips, Eve’s berries and sodas, as the said woman was giving a tentative presentation of their paper for an audience of one. Her.

She was trying to keep her mind on what she was saying, but it was hard to focus on that because of the way her mouth moved when she talked. The tone of her voice. The way she stood. It was all… so very, very sexy.

This was just a crush. A weird, out of the blue crush on a girl. Everyone had had one of those in their life, she thought. It didn’t mean anything. She was totally not having an identity crisis in the middle of Evelynn’s presentation. She was totally…

Totally staring at her boobs.

 _I was just jealous of them. Mine weren’t shaped that nice. That’s it._ Akali was not staring at her boobs, imagining what they would look like without the shirt. 

_Nope. Not even a little bit._

“Well? How was it, Akali?” 

_Wow. I really liked the way my name sounded in her lips._

_Okay, stop thinking about her mouth._ Hard to do when she scooped up a handful of berries and started popping them in said mouth one by one.

_I’m going to die. This girl was going to kill me._

Akali cleared her throat and took a huge gulp of her drink before answering. “Good. Really good. You’re going to nail this presentation!” Evelynn lifted one of her brows again, but said nothing.

She didn’t have to because her phone rang and when she answered it, Evelynn actually looked pleased when she saw the caller id and excused herself out of the room to take the call. This annoyed the heck out of Akali, she knew without a doubt that Evelynn was probably entertaining a call from one of her many suitors. 

If there was one thing Akali did not like about Evelynn, it was that the woman dated around. Well nothing wrong about dating but she always seemed to date every other day, much to her chagrin. Every time some spineless fool asked her out, Akali had this strange urge to sabotage their dates but settled for threatening the men to take care of Evelynn or else. Which she may or may not have done a couple of times now, and Kai’Sa always found it amusing.

In hindsight, she started cleaning up the table, shoving her notes into her bag and chucking empty snack bags into the trash bin. Just then Evelynn came into the room with a slightly apologetic expression on her face. Akali knew what was coming next, already bracing herself from the acute disappointment she was sure to feel afterwards. 

“Sorry darling, can we end this today? I have a prior engagement in a few hours and I have to get ready.” The diva said, as she started to gather her things into her bag. 

“Sure no problem. I gotta head to the team practice in a while too.” The azure-eyed girl replied nonchalantly. Which was a lie, it was only five in the afternoon, she didn’t have practice until seven 

Evelynn looked at her pensively and bit her lower lip. “Would you like to continue to work on this tomorrow night? We can do it in my apartment.” 

Akali wanted nothing more than to say yes but knew she couldn’t ditch her martial arts practice sessions which occupied most of her nights. “I’d love to but I don’t think the coach would let me go.” she said sadly.

The golden-eyed woman straightened and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Ah yes. Training right?”

“Yeah. Part and parcel of the scholarship.” 

“Well some other time then, darling.” She smiled, hesitating briefly by the door as if wanting to say something else, but Eve shook her head slightly and turned to leave.

Akali couldn’t really force her to stay and let her walk out of the door.

When she left the room, she went to the nearest library computer, typed a few words and hit the search button. Taking a mental note of the results, she hastily deleted the search history and went over the shelves, scanning them uncomfortably. Every now and then, she glanced over her shoulder and checked if no one was around. 

And then her eyes landed on a book right on the bottom row of the shelf: LGBTQ: The Survival Guide for Questioning Teens. 

She glanced over her shoulder again, hastily grabbed the book and opened it to the table of contents. There was a chapter on childhood signs, a chapter on coming out, and a whole lot more. Too much information to process, she snapped the book shut and made her way to the self-checkout counter and hightailed the heck out of the library.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

“Hey, how’d you know you were gay?” 

Sivir chuckled at the sudden question, stopped folding boxes and turned towards her friend. “Well, hello to you too.” 

Akali flopped down into the counter seat in front of her. She was clutching a book in her hand. 

Although the front was facing away from her, Sivir caught a glimpse of the title from the spine anyway. “For questioning teens,” she echoed. “Aren’t you a little past that age, Kali? Oh wait, you’re still a growing child.”

She glanced over at Sivir, felt her cheeks growing warm. “I’m literally panicking on the inside, bro. Tell me.”

“Is everything all right?” 

Akali realized pretty quickly that this conversation was going to be a tough one. Sivir’s first question already felt loaded. “Things are… complicated.” she finally said.

Sivir glanced at Galio, removed her apron and said, “Hey, I’m taking a quick break. Hold the fort okay?”

Galio grunted an affirmative and stopped kneading the pizza dough. He filled a tray with a couple of pieces of chicken and fries, and slid it towards Sivir. “On the house.”

Sivir chuckled and took the tray, he had such a soft spot for Akali. She took a large cup of soda to share with. The olive-skinned woman led Akali to the corner booth of the diner, which offered a little more privacy. “So what was your question again?” she said when they were both seated in the booth.

“How’d you know you were gay?” Akali asked again. 

“You’re weird. But I believe I was…hmmm. Right around my late teens, actually. And I knew because I fell in love with a girl at my old school.”

“How’d you know you were in love?”

“Well now, that’s a question I can’t answer,” she admitted. “When you feel it, you just know I guess.”

“But how’d you know it’s love and not just an attraction? Like a crush or something?”

Sivir hummed and eyed the book the rogue was clutching. “Well, I don’t really know. Feelings are confusing man. There are thousands of books written about one feeling, and all of them say thousands of different and more often contradictory things.”

“So you’re saying you can’t help me.” 

Sivir smiled at her friend. “Well, what is it you need help with?”

Akali chewed on her bottom lip. “I kind of… have these conflicting feelings for a girl.”

“Please tell me it’s not Bokkie.” 

“Ugh, gross dude. She’s my best friend.”

“Okay, okay… So about these feelings? Care to elaborate?”

“I find myself drawn towards this one girl. I’ve never had that reaction _with anyone_ before. ”

“I’m guessing these reactions aren’t strictly platonic and borderline, what’s that word you Japanese say? Right, _Ecchi_ in nature?” Sivir said, eyeing the furious blush reddening the other girls cheeks. 

Akali shifted from her seat uncomfortably, she didn’t really wanna tell Sivir what she was thinking in that private study room earlier. 

“Really?” Both of Sivir’s brows shot up, and she looked genuinely thrown for a loop. “Well you’ve built a good case for liking girls.” 

“Yeah well, how do I know for sure whether I do or not?” She leaned closer to the table and watched the olive skinned woman expectantly, eager to hear her answer.

Sivir shrugged her shoulders. “I can’t tell you, to be perfectly honest. All I can say is that you have to answer that for yourself. Look inside your heart and shit.”

The rogue sank back to her seat and deadpanned. “Seriously? That’s all you’ve got?”

She gave her a sympathetic smile. “Kali, I know it seems like I haven’t helped, but nobody else can tell you whether you’re gay or not. Not your parents, me, not even Kai’Sa. I can tell you how I knew, and you can research it all you want, but in the end, the answer is something only you can give to yourself.”

She took a breath, took a gulp on her soda and continued. “Do you really want to spend hours on end worrying about a label right now? I’ve found that my life got a whole lot easier when I stopped thinking so much and just started feeling. That was how I got my answer.”

“I was hoping that you being gay would be able to just tell me.”

“Oh, I could do that you know.”

“What?”

“We may have just met in the flesh just a few months ago but damn bro, I had a feeling. You know those saying about gay people having a gaydar, and damn, mine lit up like a christmas tree when I met you.” 

Words deserted her. Akali just kept on opening and closing her mouth. Sivir leaned forward and shoved a chicken wing just in time her mouth was open. The rogue sputtered and almost spit the chicken out. 

“Does Bokkie know?”

The brunette laughed. “We haven’t talked about it. But she’s more perceptive than I am. Plus you’re her best friend so it's probably safe to say she knows. Which makes me wonder, why you’re not talking this over with her first.”

“You know she’s busy with her dance thing. You’re more accessible.”

“Gee thanks for the vote of confidence,” Sivir chewed on a french fry and said somberly. “You gotta tell her.” 

“I’m not even sure about what I’m feeling. I’ll tell her when I’m absolutely sure, so don’t say anything to her. She teases me mercilessly enough already.” the blue-eyed girl said, taking a bite out of the chicken wing she still held in her hand.

“But seriously, think about what I said okay?”

“About the answer that only I can give or about telling Bokkie?”

“Both dumbass. Also as much I have confidence in my gaydar, you’re the only one that can answer your question.”

Akali nodded, munching on the food in silence. After a long pause, she asked. “That girl you fell in love with, didn’t happen to be Kai’Sa right?”

“No. And I thank God it wasn’t her.”

“Why? What happened?” 

“She stabbed me in the back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.
> 
> Ecchi = lewd, perverted, smutty
> 
> Also I had already written a different "Chapter 3" before inserting this one right here. I figured, I needed to write a bit more of school/study environment more since this is a College/Uni AU.
> 
> Anyways, additional tags will be added and ratings may change in the following chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I originally did not want to post this in AO3 because I know this is such an amateur work, and between work and life in general, I don't know if I can finish this whole story. But I'll try my best!


End file.
